The Spider's Web
by Dlbn
Summary: He is the spider. And we are his web. Ensnaring little bugs like you. Hannah's take on the tragedy of Alois Trancy.


Dlbn: Hello there, everyone. This is Dlbn, bringing my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic. Here we go!

000

Love. That was all he ever wanted. Someone to love him properly. The way his brother loved him before he perished. He may act like a spoiled child, a vicious bastard, and a vindictive cur. But deep under his poor qualities was a boy yearning for nothing more then love. And he believed that he had indeed found it. That unyielding, undying love and affection; found in a demon by the name of Claude Faustus. The one person who swore to never leave his side, so long as it took to fulfill Alois Trancy's wish of taking revenge on the demon that destroyed his village. Sebastian Michaelis. Or…that's what he thought.

The destruction of his village, the death of his brother Luka, the incident that left Alois all alone was in truth the result of a contract Luka made with none other then myself, Hannah Anafeloz, the Demon Sheathe. Luka's love, the same love that Alois thought he found in Claude, resulted in the chain of events that would lead Alois to his fateful end. But that is a tale for another time.

A carefully constructed plot unravels the day Claude tastes the blood of one Ciel Phantomhive. Ignoring Alois' pathetic pleas and cries for help, Claude silently breaks the contract between them. The taste of Ciel's blood entrances Claude in the same way it had entranced Sebastian; his demon butler. He and Sebastian will come to an accord that well help each of them get to Ciel's soul. Though Claude will act in his own interest before the terms of the agreement, sullying the agreement with his own dirtied deeds.

Alois is slowly falling victim to Claude's manipulation. The spider demon's consideration for Alois has always been frail. He has never really cared for him the way that Alois thinks he does. When Alois calls Claude to his bed chambers, crying because of the darkness surrounding him, the flittering look in Claude's eyes will betray his hidden contempt. When Alois will beg Claude to not leave his side, to stay with him when others would go, Claude will scoff before doing as told. I often hear Claude muttering to himself as he flittered about the castle doing chores; complaining to himself about the pathetic boy he called his master. Their bond and contract are weak. The mark of the contract that they shared never showed itself without the other present. Alois' mark was hard to see, due to where it had been placed. Hidden on Alois' tongue and Claude's left hand, the orange-yellow symbol only appeared if the other was nearby. Unlike other contract marks that stayed in place once they appeared-take Ciel's right eye and Sebastian's left hand-theirs will come and go as it pleases; continuing to signifying their weakened bond.

But still, Claude will continue to go about his daily duties as a butler, performing each task through to the very end in great detail. He will go to his side when Alois will call out into the dark, he will stay when the triplets and I are sent away. He will regard Alois with a 'yes, your highness' after every order. He hides his deception, his anger and disgust, very well. he hides his plans beneath a mask of love and obedience. His eyes will remain hard as ever, his facial expression will scarcely change, his voice will never falter. But that slight hesitation will remain until Alois' final breath.

Perhaps, in time, Alois will become wise to Claude's act. He will recognize that the love he thinks is shared between them is nothing more then a farce, a lie concocted by a conscious-less demon spider. Or maybe he will go to his death bed, his will soul will be devoured by that foul demonic monster, his final breath will be taken believing that Claude does truly love him. Perhaps he will never notice the twitching of Claude's eye, the sight hesitation after an order. He will never hear Claude mutter foul words and phrases in reference to him. He'll just see the spider that saved him from the hellish past he was forced to endure. He'll never see the demon behind the guise of an angel, because it is not what he wants to see. What he wants is not what he has, but he can delude himself into thinking so. He will delude himself into thinking that he finally has a place in the world, at Claude's side. He will hide behind a little mask of false happiness. He will deny and refuse to believe that the man he thinks loves him, the man that he has come to love as more then a servant, really finds him as nothing more then a thankless, hapless child. A sullied soul that shall never be complete.

And Alois' is shattered. The one thing he wants most in the world continues to slip right through his little fingers; whether he realizes it or not. He will never notice that I care for him far more then Claude ever could. That Luka, whose soul secretly resides within me, still loves him and refuses to leave his big brother's side. Though he's long forsaken the name and identity, deep down, Alois is still Jim Marken; an orphan forced to thievery and pick-pocketing because of the coldness of the world around him. The true love he once felt and longs to feel again came from Luka; the boy who gave up his life to see his brother happy.

He is the spider. And we are his web. Ensnaring little bugs like you. So keep fighting, Alois Trancy. Jim Marken. Keep fighting, my little bug. Because no matter how much you fight, how much you squirm and scream, he will never let you go. Until he devours your soul at last. Fight on, little bug, but you will never escape the ensnarement of the demon spider.


End file.
